


Morgenstern

by Shirohime



Series: Lu and Mikey [6]
Category: Abrahamic Religions, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Retrospect, wingsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: Trying to change the mind of someone who knows only to be listened to is a task some may call impossible.





	Morgenstern

**Author's Note:**

> The precipice is that i have never written Lucifer POV before and am vastly insecure about it.

“We should run away.”

 

Lucifer’s voice echoed into the silence louder than a gunshot. There was no anger in his voice, no hate towards his brother. No, his voice was as white and pure with intent as his wings, currently fanning open wide to hide away him and his twin into a rare moment of peace.

The Morningstar could feel the desperation numbing his tongue, the sadness cursing through his veins.

Soft blue eyes clung onto Michael’s always so unsettled ones.

 

“Lu...”, Michael answered, voice dripping hopelessness.

 

Lucifer knew what his twin wanted to say. Knew it like he knew the heart beating in his chest, knew it like he knew there was never only one way to do things right.

Michael was so stubborn, so narrow-viewed. It was downright petrifying.

 

A hurt sound escaped the younger one as he pulled back a fraction only.

“Please. Open your eyes and see. See what wrong He has done, that I am no threat. I wish no harm upon you, Michael. I just want freedom. One ruling all others is not healthy. Can you not see what He is doing do you, has done ever since He created earth? He forces you to slaughter in His name, to end the lives of those He once urged us to only ever protect. How can you not recognize the inconsistency, the mistakes? What wrong have humans done other than to long for more knowledge and freedom?”

Once finished, Lucifer was panting, gulping in breaths so he would not cry from frustration.

Those beautifully vivid eyes beneath him had turned to steel. He could sense the liquid fire racing through his twin’s veins at the words he had dared to speak.

 

“He does not have the capability to choose wrong. He is all that ever was and ever will be. He is in every one of us, He is not only our creator but our Father. How dare you doubt Him. How dare you suggest the punishment humanity received was ill-advised. They broke His rules, they strove for what they were never to have”, Michael snarled, black wings rising as if to push Lucifer off.

 

“You murdered children. Children. They had done nothing yet.”

 

“They carried the seed of evil. Earth needed to be neutralized of them.”

 

Lucifer wanted to scream at his brother. Shake him until Michael would stop being this blind, this unbelievably stupid when it came to their Father. The ice crystallizing in his veins suddenly became suffocating, his own power demanding to be used. No matter if that meant harming Michael.

Instead, the Morningstar snarled and punched the ground next to Michael’s face.

 

The earth shook. Cracks ripped open where he had hit, ice annihilating everything in its path. Animals fled the forest, alarmed.

Endless rainbows rippled in reflections over his wings as he retreated them, neatly folding them behind his back, reigning his temper in.

 

“You are idiotic if you truly believe Father will stop at anything, He is not us. He is not human. He is unleashed power and He will devour us all like mere toys for him to play with”, though laced with venom, Lucifer was not mad at his brother, not even at his Father.

He was made to love, bathe in laughter and all things positive. To strive for happiness and joy. He was the laughter of a child and the true love of a parent to their offspring.

All that was real was what he reveled in, every laugh that made it up to their home, every unconditional joy that passed his grace when he flew over villages and cities.

More than once had he helped mothers escape from abusive homes, helped them get settled in a new place, with better people, better chances of a long life.

He did not despise humans. What he despised was fake emotions. Fake emotions and vile motives, anger that had no reason or a wrong one.

Yet if Lucifer were to act like his brother, to punish like Michael did, he would be no better than those he despised. That Michael acted on orders only was not an excuse.

Lucifer’s heart was bleeding every time he saw his brother. For he loved him with an intensity akin to that of looking straight into the core of a collapsing star.

Before humanity, before earth had existed, they had been so in sync that sometimes they did not even bother to appear as separate bodies. It had been hypnotizing, a time so filled with intoxicating happiness Lucifer had been drunk on it. Had overlooked the first signs of that harmony breaking and chosen to desperately cling onto what they used to have.

It was the one and only time he had been living in the past.

Michael and him still shared a bond so deep they needed no words to communicate. They still sought solace in each other, embracing peaceful moments with gratitude so heavy it polluted the air around them.

But instead of twining around each other, fire and ice split, rejecting each other like two magnets facing with equal poles.

It was agonizing, Lucifer thought, not only for him but for Michael as well. They used to balance each other out and now Lucifer found himself spiraling into manic states of aloofness, noticed Michael falling too deep into his own thoughts.

And although the past had been what Lucifer still dreamt about, he wanted to change the present into something new.

He wanted to shape this reality into harmony and love again, wanted to dance across the sky with Gabriel and sing hymns when it was his time to end another day on earth.

 

The skies were lonelier, these days. Gray and haunting, dooming the future ahead.

 

“I will not stand against His words”, Michael whispered almost regretfully.

 

Pulled back from his thoughts by his brother’s reply, Lucifer gazed down at the other.

Rage and frustration had vanished, leaving room for nauseating despair and the knowledge that this was it; this was the moment he lost the future filled with harmony.

Without a word, the younger Archangel stood.

Soon the sun would set, soon he had to start pulling and painting the clouds again. It would be a masterpiece, as it always was.

 

When the day came that he was to be exiled, Lucifer had long gotten through with what had happened on the ground of that forest so many months ago.

He told himself he felt nothing anymore for Michael, Gabriel and all his brethren.

He told himself he had finished with his emotions.

It was the only lie the devil ever told.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this tore you into strips


End file.
